Daemon
by TecknaTeckna
Summary: Pleas Review. A piece of English work i decided to upload for the heck of it. Niklaus Friedrich is a German man out for revenge on the devils and demons that ruined his life...


**Daemon**

**Rating: **K+ (Just a bit of gore)

**Disclaimer: **This is actually mine.

**Summary:** Basically, it's a story i wrote for my English class and got an 'A' on, so i thought 'why not?' and posted it on here; its a story about a German man called Niklaus Friedrich who has devoted his life to killing the devils and demons that no one believes in anymore.**  
**

**

* * *

**

Deep in the dark, deserted alleys of the poorer areas of Germany roamed a middle aged man of about thirty-nine. He wore a long dark brown trench coat that reached his knees, as well as thick warm beige pants and a woolly black jumper to keep him from growing cold in the harsh wintry snow that he walked through. At the man's waist hung a hand gun and a small container filled with an unknown liquid. The man's face, though he was young, looked withered and old but held a sense of wisdom that only few possessed. His eyes were emerald green and told a story of unimaginable horrors and sadness that only he knew; his hair was a rich chocolaty brown yet wild and unkempt. The short hair stuck out every which way, looking as if the man had just woken up and hadn't brushed it.

The only sound that pushed its way through the thick, silent, blackness of the night was the soft crunch of the man's boots as he waded his way through the snow. As the man walked farther and farther in to the alley way he saw an even darker shadow dash past him. In an instant his gun was drawn and two bullets were fired, filling the silent night with the sound of gun shots. After that nothing happened, nothing moved and nothing spoke, indicating whatever had run in front of him had gotten away safely. Sighing heavily in disappointment, the man put away his gun. At that second he heard a window open and the booming voice of an old lady radiated from it.

"Oi! Who are you? An what d'you think you doin' firin' a gun at this time a night?"

The man turned around and looked at her; she was old probably in her late sixties and she was wearing nothing but an old silk robe to cover her thin quivering frame from the cold that was quickly invading her home.

"Name's Niklaus Friedrich mam, and sorry 'bout the noise, jus' thought somethin' was comin' at me." Niklaus replied politely.

"Niklaus? Yeah, you're the crazy one everyone been talkin' 'bout, you're the one that still be believin' in them devils and demons!" The old woman shrieked in her old and high toned voice.

At that comment Niklaus's polite attitude towards the woman changed very quickly, he scowled at her and walked away without gracing her with an answer to her accusation.

Niklaus walked out of the alleyway and into the snowy cobbled street. By this time of night the streets were generally empty other than the odd man getting home from work or kid obviously out to cause some kind of trouble. He strolled casually along the street, no longer making a sound in the snow when he walked as most of it has been swept away by the busy people in the day as they rushed around trying to get everything done. Niklaus made his way to an old run-down flat that didn't seem fit for even a homeless person to sleep in. He walked up to the door, easily opening it without the need for a key and climbed the stairs to his small one bedroom apartment on the second floor. He entered the flat and went straight to bed, being as late as it was. His flat wasn't much to look at; it barely looked like anyone lived there in the first place. One bed and the odd chair here and there and that was about it. At this time Niklaus was slowly dozing off into what would probably be a nightmare-filled sleep.

Blood red orbs stared out from the darkness at the young child who walked by. They followed his every step as he slowly passed by the alleyway entrance. Suddenly a black shadow with red eyes darted out and grabbed the child by his small ankle. The young boy crashed to the ground and started to cry and claw at the ground trying desperately to get away as he was slowly and roughly dragged into the black abyss. As his hand disappeared from the light, a blood-curdling scream resonated form the darkness, then it went quiet. Complete silence filled the night.

The cold winter air blew across the skies of the early morning in the village square making people wrap up tightly with scarves and woolly hats and gloves and big thick warm coats, almost as if they were trying to beat nature and show it they couldn't be beaten in the battle of the cold versus warmth; many people strolled along the paths stopping every now and then to look in the window of a shop at an item that had caught their eye, though most of the time they never bought it anyway. It was very crowded in the streets at this time of day. People bumped and nudged against each others shoulders and arms as they all tried to fit on the sidewalk when walking opposite ways. In the midst of this busy crowd was Niklaus Friedrich. He was standing at a small newspaper stall in the street holding a news paper in his hands. His old, withered eyes looked at the newspaper that read "12th November 1957 'Mysterious Slaughter.'" The report mainly revolved around a young boy named 'Josef Kay' who had been found shredded to death by something unknown. his body had been mutilated beyond repair and was nearly unrecognisable. The report contained more information as well as a picture of the strangely shaped scratch marks that had covered all of Josef's body. The scratch marks were recognised easily as belonging to the horrible monsters that he hunted; the horrible creatures that had killed his entire family on that fateful day 6 years ago.

Niklaus has been sitting in the lounge in his home with his beautiful wife and six year old son when suddenly a threatening screech sounded from outside, Niklaus jumped up and told his family to get behind him. While he grabbed a fire poker to use as a weapon, the lounge window broke open as a strangely shaped shadow darted in at Niklaus. Niklaus forced the creature off him and tried to fight it off when two terrified screams came from behind him. He turned around just in time to see the blood spurt from his family's necks as a second monster that had sneaked in stood behind them with blood dripping from its hands. When he looked back around, the other creature was gone and the second soon followed. He was left alone in his house with the remains of his loved and once live family. On that day Niklaus buried his family and lost all life to his eyes. He sold everything he had to fund his search and research of the creatures that he vowed to hunt down and kill.

Niklaus threw the paper to the ground in anger and stormed through the rushing crowds, pushing people to the ground and knocking others to the side. He crossed the road causing cars to squeal to a halt as they swerved to avoid hitting the raging man that walked in front of them. Niklaus went searching through the small town trying to find the road the alley way was on that had been listed in the newspaper as the child's place of death.

He was searching for the whole day until he finally found the alley way that the massacre had taken place in. By this time the night sky was growing dark and the shimmering reds and golds were starting to dissipate. As he entered the alley way he heard a horrible gurgling screech come from within, then suddenly he was on the floor with an unknown being wrestling him down. He brought his knees up to his chest and kicked out throwing the beast off him. The creature flew into the air to keep its balance and gracefully landed ten feet away from Niklaus. In the still remaining light he could just make out the characteristics of the creature. It had a generally human-shaped body, other than the large black leathery wings that sprouted from its back and reached at least eight feet wide and its entire body height which had to be about seven foot. It had pointed horns poking out from the top of its forehead and scales covering its entire body. A large snake-like tail whipped around the floor by its feet; the eyes of the creature were blood-red and had the pupil of a cat's and the teeth were long and razor sharp. Its legs were shaped like a dog's hind legs with only three toes and its feet and hands carried claws that gleamed in the fading light.

Niklaus drew his gun and fired three bullets at the creature but it was incredibly fast and jumped in to the air narrowly missing the bullets. It stared at Niklaus and flew down knocking him back down to the ground and started to scratch any place it could find. Niklaus was losing the battle quickly and grabbed the canteen of liquid from his waist and threw some at the beast. The creature recoiled in pain, screaming as it clawed at its own chest trying futilely to rub the revealed holy water from its searing skin, in pain the creature threw its wings and arms back and let out a loud call, Niklaus listened fearfully as that call was answered many times. He looked back to see the monster smirking at him and so he turned around and ran. Soon the sound of five other pairs of feet could be heard behind him. His heavy-booted feet pounded against the floor in time with the heavy pounding of his heart, he looked over his shoulder to see four beasts flying after him and quickly gaining. He turned back and ran face first into the fifth beast. He fell to the floor, unable to keep his balance and tilted his face upwards to see the five that looked back down. Instinctively he drew his gun as a last resort of life preservation. The gun shots rang through the crisp, cold air of the now night, scaring away the birds that were close by.

The strong metallic stench of blood filled the air as it dripped down the sidewalk and into the grid below it. The corpse of Niklaus Friedrich lay still as the liquid pooled around him. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance as well as the sound of a victorious screech that slowly got quieter as the creatures it came from flew further away from its now useless prey.


End file.
